Digital power controls typically use a constant sampling method, selecting a sampling rate for particular power control characteristics. Changing a power control characteristic generally requires modification of a transfer function of a control device, which in turn typically requires modification of a physical component of a related control system.
Adaptive analog power control systems have been developed such as SPECTRA 800 and 900 MHz power control. The need exists for an adaptive digital power control system that allows alteration of a digital power control without requiring simultaneous physical modification of the system.